Bike Ride
by Miriam G
Summary: Aaw! How cute! Just a fluffy, little fic that I wrote when I was bored in English class. Beware of sillyness and, uh... fluff.
1. Aaaw! How Cute!

This is how this fic was born: In English class we were preparing for exams by doing old English tests. It was so boring. In the end there were six little pictures and we had to write a 100-word story about them. This was not the first time that we had to do this and I was getting seriously annoyed by writing normal, genuine stories all the time, so I just started writing a Harry Potter story. Well, of course it was based on the pictures but I improvised all the time. And that's what came out in the end. YAY!  
  
By the way; hey Sarah Black and Mephisto! Betcha you didn't think that I would actually post this story on fanfiction? Hehehehehe...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters except for Amy and she doesn't even say anything. She's probably a Mary-Sue and that's why I couldn't allow her to say anything (just kidding). I own the plot... no, wait! The person who drew the pictures that I followed owns the plot! Darn! That means I don't own anything except for Amy who is probably a Mary-Sue. Oh well...  
  
Bike Ride  
  
It was the summer after Harry Potter's fourth year in Hogwarts. He and his friends Ron and Ginny Weasly were visiting their other friend Hermione Granger.  
  
Ron and Ginny were fascinated by Hermione's TV. When Hermione got bored of explaining the soap operas to the Weaslies, she asked: "Why don't we go cycling around the town?" Ron and Ginny got very excited since they had never ridden a bike before. Harry had never owned a bike because the Dursleys refused to give him Dudley's old bike, so he was pretty excited too.  
  
Hermione reminded everyone to obey the traffic rules. "What are the traffic rules?" Ron whispered. Harry replied: "Never mind."  
  
As they were cycling, they suddenly spotted Seamus Finnigan and his muggle sister Amy (AN: the Mary-Sue, you know) walking along the road. "Look, there's Seamus!" Hermione shouted and the four started waving to Seamus and Amy. Unfortunately Ginny had developed a serious crush on Seamus after having been rejected by Harry and couldn't get her eyes off him. That way she didn't notice the car coming their way. "Ginny, watch out!" Ron yelled but it was too late. Ginny's bike was hit by the car and she fell to the ground. Her friends jumped to her side. Hermione asked: "Are you all right?" "Yes, I..." Ginny began but when she noticed Seamus looking at her, she blushed and said: "Oh no! I think I've broken something! Aah, it hurts so much!" She clutched her right knee. Then she asked in a sweet voice: "Will you carry me home, Seamus?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione grinned as they watched Ginny lie in Seamus's arms, grinning over her entire face and clutching her left knee.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Aaaaaw! Wasn't that cute? Now review please. You can even flame me if you want to. I guess I deserve it after writing such a silly fic. 


	2. At Seamus's

Author's note: Thanx for reviewing. I'm pleased to tell you that the plot of this chapter is mine. Aaaaaall miiiiiiiine! I still own nothing else except for the Mary-Sue. Hey, if you scramble the letters in the word Mary and throw the R away it becomes Amy!!! Anyway, I have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter as I intend to improvise. Ok, here goes:  
  
Seamus carried Ginny to his own home instead of Hermione's because it was closer. He put her down on the couch and said: "I'll get something for your foot. You wait here." "Of course, Seamus" Ginny replied, smiling. Seamus left the living room. "Can you get me a glass of water?" Ginny asked Amy. Amy nodded but didn't say anything (AN: No, I'm not allowing her to say anything in this fic, mwuahahaha!). She followed her brother into the kitchen.  
  
Ron sat down on the couch next to his sister. "Look!" he shouted "Seamus has a telebisian too." "It's called a television" Hermione corrected him for the thousandth time. She examined the books in a book shelve while Ron turned on the TV and started watching a movie about an evil wizard.  
  
Harry was amazed that the house of the Finnigans was larger than the house of the Dursleys. They had to be pretty rich. He touched an expenisve- looking China vase on the window sill with one finger. Unfortunately the vase must have been very old because it broke into thousand pieces at Harry's touch. "Oops" he mumbled. Quickly he brushed all the pieces into his palm and looked for a place to hide them. The best place he could find was an umbrella that was leaning against a wall.  
  
Seamus came back from the kitchen. He had a roll of bandages with him. "Which foot did you hurt?" he asked Ginny. While she was trying to remember, Ron shouted at the television: "Of course the spell doesn't work! It's 'Ramuros Latikulu' not 'Hokus Pokus'! Besides, that's the strangest wand I've ever seen! And who would ever put cat eyes into an ageing potion?"  
  
That instant Amy came back from the kitchen with a glass of water. She handed the glass to Ginny. "Thank you" Ginny said and sipped on her water. Amy was going to say something but then the phone rang and she went back into the kitchen to pick up (AN: Hahaha! She still doesn't get a line!).  
  
Seamus examined Ginny's right foot. "It looks okay to me" he said. "Really?" Ginny asked "Then it must have been the other one." "That one looks fine too" Seamus replied after a second. "Oh, um, then just bandage them both" Ginny suggested with a sweet smile.  
  
Author's note: Reviews would be nice. And flamers will be killed and eaten. Thank you very much. And, yes, I know how silly this fic is! You don't have to tell me! 


	3. Uhoh!

Disclaimer: I own a teddy bear.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
While Seamus was bandaging Ginny's feet, Ron and Harry ate some cinnamon buns that Amy had brought them without saying a word (AN: as usual! Muahahahaha!!!). Hermione had found an interesting book about magic in the middle ages and was reading it now.  
  
"Ok, done!" Seamus exclaimed as soon as he had fastened the bandages "You better go home now." "But I can't walk" Ginny moaned "Can't you carry me?" She smiled her sweetest smile.  
  
Seamus thought for a moment, then he said: "I really don't have time. I'm going on a date in ten minutes." "Date?!" Ginny's stunned face turned pale, then red, then blue, then pale again. "Did you say 'date'? With who? Is it anyone I know?" She jumped up on her supposedly broken feet, so the bandages fell off.  
  
Seamus looked like Ginny had just turned into a giant gopher and stammered: "G-G-Ginny, you-your foot!" Ginny paused, looked down at her feet and cried: "I've been healed! It's a miracle! Now tell me who it is!" "Who what is?" "The date?" "July 11th." "No! YOUR date!" "Uh..."  
  
Ron sensed that this situation might become dangerous, so he tried to change the topic by grabbing the first thing he found and asking: "Hey, what's that? What is it for?" Seamus turned around, stared at Ron with a puzzled expression and explained very slowly as if he was talking to a three-year-old: "This. Is. A. Spoon. You. Use. It. To. Eat." "Uh, sure, I knew that..." Ron muttered and looked at his reflection in the spoon.  
  
Ginny drew Seamus's attention back to her: "Who are you going out with?" "It's just..." Seamus began but Ron interrupted him by shouting: "Look, Harry! I'm tall and skinny!" "You're always tall and skinny" Harry reminded him.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Seamus looked up. "That must be her" he said. Ginny followed him into the hall, ready to pound on the girl who stole her sweet Seamus away from her. Smiling, Seamus opened the front door and greeted the girl standing in front of him: "Hi there! You look lovely tonight," Ginny's eyes grew wide in wonder. In a hoarse voice she whispered: "You? You are Seamus's date?"  
  
Author's note: Muahaha! Cliffhanger! And, yes, I do realize that this doesn't fit in with the storyline of OotP but I started this fic before OotP came out, so don't kill me. Kill the flamers. They're evil. Hey, I got flamed on this fic once and I was so proud that I showed it off to my friends. "Look! This is my first flame! Isn't it cool?" Have I told you yet that the only thing I eat are reviews? And you wouldn't want to starve me to death, would you? *cute Ginny-smile*  
  
Press this button | | | | | | | | | | | | V 


	4. And It Is

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter! I am J.K.Rowling! I write silly fanfics instead of working on book 6, which will be called "Harry Potter and the Title that Gives Too Much Away"! I am using my books to brainwash poor little children and then to take over the world! Muahahahaha!!!  
  
P.S. if you believed that, you are officially on my too-dumb-to-deserve-to- live-list and I will have to eliminate you. Sorry!  
  
Now before you read this chapter, read the chapter title out loud and make a drum roll with your fingers on your table. And, YES, you HAVE to or otherwise I will put you on my not-too-dumb-to-deserve-to-live-but-I-don't- like-you-so-I'll-eliminate-you-anyway-list.  
  
Chapter 4: And It Is...  
  
(now scroll down slowly)  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
(don't forget the drum roll)  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
(is this starting to get annoying?)  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
(good!)  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
???  
  
"Luna Lovegood?!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna grinned and said in a calm voice: "Hello." "No!" Ginny cried "How could you choose her over me?" "You?" Seamus asked puzzled.  
  
Ron, who had come into the hall when he heard Ginny yelling, put his hand on his sister's shoulder and tried to calm her down: "Just relax, Ginny. If he's stupid enough to date Luna, he's not good enough for you anyway." Ginny looked at him angrily. Seamus was still puzzled. Luna was staring at a very interesting ceiling.  
  
Harry and Hermione now joined the others too but didn't quite know what to say. Finally Hermione said: "Well, we'd better go back to my house or my parents will start to worry." Ginny collapsed to the floor and moaned: "I can't go back! My feet hurt!" "Will you stop it? This is starting to get embarrassing" Ron whispered.  
  
Seamus scratched the back of his head and muttered: "I don't know what you're going to do but Luna and I should better leave or we'll be late." "Don't forget your umbrella, it's raining" Luna added. "Right!" Seamus said. He grabbed an umbrella that was leaning against a wall and opened it over his head. To everyone's surprise it rained broken china over him. "Uh, oops" Harry muttered.  
  
***  
  
When Harry and his friends had finally managed to drag Ginny away from Seamus, they rode their bikes back to Hermione's home. Ginny was still sobbing.  
  
It didn't take long until they arrived in front of Hermione's house. Ginny stopped and got off her bike but the minute she turned around, she bumped into someone and fell to the ground. "Ouch! Can't you watch where you're going!" she shouted angrily. "Sorry" the person she had bumped into, said. It was a boy who was about 16 or 17. He had dark hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked "Did I hurt you?" Ginny stared at him for a moment before she answered: "Yes, my foot! It hurts so much! I can't move! Can you carry me, please?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione sighed deeply as they followed the dark-haired boy who was carrying a smiling Ginny into Hermione's home.  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: I want to thank everyone who reviewed; Cinnamon Angel, The Nut, Aranami, Sarah Black and Nessie8. And Goferdude, thanks for the flame, I enjoyed it very much even though I have no idea what you're trying to say.  
  
Thank you. It's always great to read reviews, so it would be nice if you pushed that blue button down there and wrote something like: "This is the greatest story I've ver read! I love you! Will you marry me?" Just kidding. This can't possibly be the greatest story you've ever read and I would be really freaked out if some person that I've never even seen, would propose to me over the internet. You can flame me if you want but remember that the great pot noodle will punish you. Vive la pot noodle! 


End file.
